


Shooting Stars

by OrangeChocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeChocolate/pseuds/OrangeChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Try as he might, Dean just can't keep up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Shooting Stars by Bag Raiders. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the mistakes. Those are all me.

It's late and Dean's awake.

He isn't sure what woke him; he's just suddenly one-hundred percent awake. He was sound asleep and then he was staring at the wall with absolutely no transition in between.

With a sigh, he sits up and opens the window. He has no idea what could possible be out there for him or why he doesn't just go back to sleep, but he still pushes it open wider.

He feels so alone; there's no one else around. Looking out at the quiet night, Dean wishes it was always like this. No one to save, no monsters or demons to fight, no angels to worry about or destiny to disregard. Just him and the night.

A shimmer takes his eye, and he lifts his head, suddenly blinded by the sky. A shooting star falls to the ground nearby. Dean jumps to his feet and runs after it. He runs and runs, but he never gets any closer. He pushes himself harder, but it's not enough. It's never enough.

Dean's just not fast enough or smart enough or good enough to catch up. Story of his miserable fucking life.

Still, even though he knows he'll never keep up, he runs all the same. He keeps pushing even though it's hopeless because for whatever reason, catching that shooting star is the most important thing he can ever hope to do.

It's the one thing Dean will never do.

"Dean?"

It just moves so fast that he can't keep up...

"Dean, I believe you're having a nightmare."

And then it all clicks into place.

"Dean?" Cas asks, tilting his head to the right and scrutinizing the hunter.

Dean scrubs a hand across his eyes and sits up. "Yeah, yeah. I'm awake."

"What were you dreaming about?"

Dean squints up at the angel with a frown. He's fairly certain the feathery bastard saw it all anyway. "I couldn't keep up."

Cas just stares and waits for him to elaborate, and maybe Sammy might have a point about the staring, but Dean's not really in the mood to give a rat's ass. Eventually he caves. "I can't keep up."

Cas's frown deepens. "You said that."

"But I can wait."

They stare at each other for a long time, and yeah Sam can kiss his ass. Finally, Cas breaks first and scowls at his shoes. "I don't think I understand," he says.

Dean stands and grins as he pats his angel's shoulder. "That's okay. Like I said, I can wait."

And so he does.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever attempted, so go easy on me. Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated.


End file.
